Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen
' Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen' (born June 13, 1986 in Sherman Oaks, California), also known as the Olsen twins, are American actresses and fashion designers. They voiced themselves in the episode "Diatribe of a Mad Housewife". Summary of Twins Mary-Kate Olsen and Ashley Fuller Olsen (born June 13, 1986) are American actresses, fashion designers, and businesswomen. Following their acting debut as infants on the TV series Full House, the twin sisters appeared together in a variety of TV, film and video projects throughout their child and teenage years. Through their company Dualstar, the Olsens joined the ranks of the wealthiest women in the entertainment industry at a young age. Biography Michelle Tanner was born on November 7, 1986 to Pam and Danny. She is the youngest daughter in the Tanner family. Michelle has blonde hair like her sisters, D.J. and Stephanie. She was nine months when her mother Pam died instantly from her injuries in a car accident after getting hit by a drunk driver. Since Michelle does not remember her mother, her family tells her what Pam was like in the final episode. She turns one year old in the first season and by the end of the show Michelle is eight. Michelle has appears in every episode of every season. As she gets older, she has a wild streak and is a smart-Alec. She is shown having many friends, and spending much time with them. She always tries to follow in D.J. and Stephanie's footsteps. Michelle is the character with the most catch phrases. She mentions that her favorite color is green in Tough Love. Personality Michelle often feels left out when D.J. and Stephanie get to hang out together. Michelle wants to be just like her sisters. Michelle's hobbies include Honey Bees, ballet, soccer, and horseback riding. She is very close to Jesse, who nicknamed her munchkin. She is ambidextrous. Becky sometimes helps her and her sisters with girl and boy problems, among other things. She has two little cousins:Nicky & Alex Katsopolis. Education Michelle attends Meadowcrest Preschool. After Michelle's first day of pre-school, when she lets the class bird, Dave, fly away by accident, she wants to quit pre-school, and Jesse agrees to let her drop out, but Danny won't let her. After graduating from pre-school, Michelle goes to Frasier Street Elementary School until the end of the series. Like D.J. and Stephanie, Michelle is a good student. Friendships Michelle is best friends with Teddy, having a strong bond with him. After she finds out that Teddy is moving away to Texas, she has a plan to keep him with her (with motives including tying him to a chair and bringing him breakfast and dinner), but it doesn't work out in the end. Eventually, he comes back from Texas, but in that time, she gets another best friend named Denise Frazer. At first, Teddy and Denise were very competitive to be best friends with Michelle, thinking that she could only have one best friend. They all became best friends very soon, though. She is also friends with Derek and Lisa, Derek whom she became friends with after helping him get over his stage fright in a play. Aaron has been Michelle's bully ever since preschool, doing things such as pinching her, making her feel bad, and manipulating Teddy into not playing with her because she is a girl (even though Teddy still played with Michelle afterwards). Aaron and Michelle dislike each other sometimes, but they often get along. She is possibly friends with her cousin, Howie. As toddlers, she and Howie are enamored with each other. Later on, when they are at Becky and Jesse's wedding, they dislike each other because of her being a girl and him being a boy. However, they come to an agreement to get "married" because they both want to be served cake. Recurring phrases During the run of the series, the character of Michelle uses many catch phrases (more than any other character). *"Aw, nuts!" *"You got it, dude!" *"Duh!" *"Oh, puh-lease!" *"Don't worry, be happy" *"You're in big trouble, mister!" *"Don't cry, be a big boy!" *"Capiche?" (Kapeesh; Italian for "understand?") *"Thank you very much." *"You got a bad attitude!" *"This is nuts!" *"Just doing my job." *"It will be my pleasure." *"Go to your room!" *"No way, Jose!" *"Don't touch my ice cream!" (pronounced: ouce-cream) *"I'm not busy." *"I told you so." *"Its possible." *"Don't Worry, Be happy." *"He's Sleeeeeping." Trivia *Favorite movies: The Little Mermaid and Beauty and the Beast *One of the main characters who was in every episode *She has the most parent-to-kid relationship with Jesse *Mary-Kate and Ashley were chosen for the part of Michelle because they were the only babies who did not cry at the auditions *By the age of eight, the Olsens began to look different enough for the audience to tell them apart (there was talk that only one actress would be used, but that was decided against) Life and career Childhood and acting career The fraternal twins were born in Sherman Oaks, California, to David "Dave" Olsen and Jarnette "Jarnie" (née Jones). They have an elder brother, Trent, and a younger sister, actress Elizabeth, as well as a half-sister, Courtney Taylor, and a half-brother, Jake. The twins' parents divorced in 1995; Taylor and Jake are from their father's second marriage to McKenzie. The Olsen twins have English and Norwegian ancestry. In 1987, at the age of six months, the twins were cast in the role of Michelle Tanner on the ABC sitcom Full House. They began filming at nine months old. In order to comply with child labor laws that set strict limits on how long a child actor may work, the sisters took turns playing the role. The Olsens continued to portray Michelle throughout the show's run, which concluded in 1995. In 1992, Mary-Kate and Ashley shared the role of Michelle Tanner when they guest-starred on the Full House crossover episode of Hangin' with Mr. Cooper. While starring on Full House, the Olsens also began appearing (as separate characters) in films for video and television. The first such film, To Grandmother's House We Go, debuted in 1992 and featured cameos from several other Full House actors. In 1993, the Olsens established the company Dualstar, which would produce the twins' subsequent films and videos, including 1993's Double, Double, Toil and Trouble and 1994's How the West Was Fun. A series of musical mystery videos called The Adventures of Mary-Kate & Ashley premiered in 1994 and continued through 1997. In 1995, following the end of Full House, the Olsens made their feature film debut in It Takes Two, co-starring Steve Guttenberg and Kirstie Alley. In the same year, they introduced a second video series, You're Invited to Mary-Kate & Ashley's..., which continued to release new entries until 2000. The following year, the Olsens appeared in an episode of All My Children. In 1997, they appeared once again as guest stars in an episode of Sister Sister. Also, in 1998, the twins returned to series television with another ABC sitcom, Two of a Kind, co-starring Christopher Sieber as their characters' widowed father. The series lasted only one season but aired in reruns on cable for several years afterward. 1998 also saw the release of Billboard Dad, the first of a new string of direct-to-video films starring the Olsens. The final such film, The Challenge, debuted in 2003. In 2000, the Olsens appeared in an episode of 7th Heaven as bad girls Sue and Carol Murphy. The following year, the sisters starred in two new series: So Little Time, a live-action sitcom on Fox Family (later ABC Family); and Mary-Kate and Ashley in Action!, an animated series airing Saturday mornings on ABC. Both shows were canceled after one season, although Mary-Kate received a Daytime Emmy Award nomination for her performance on So Little Time. In early 2004, Mary-Kate and Ashley had a cameo voice role in an episode of The Simpsons as the readers of Marge's book-on-tape, The Harpooned Heart. Also in 2004, the twins starred in a second feature film, New York Minute. It would be their last film together, as well as Ashley's last acting role. Mary-Kate has continued to appear in film and television. Mary-Kate and Ashley had a fan club until 2000, "Mary-Kate & Ashley's Fun Club", where fans would pay to receive Mary-Kate and Ashley collectibles and photos. Each subscription included an issue of Our Funzine, Mary-Kate and Ashley's fan club magazine, exclusively available through the club, and a collectibles catalog, where one could purchase T-shirts, posters, baseball caps, key rings, school folders, postcards, and various other items. Subscribers would also receive "surprise gifts" (usually key rings, book excerpts, or back issues of the Funzine), lyric sheets to Mary-Kate and Ashley's songs, a school folder, a membership card, a full-sized poster, two black and white photos (one of each girl), and a color photo with reprint autographs. The club was advertised at the beginning of Mary-Kate and Ashley movies until 1998. Mary-Kate and Ashley were popular figures in the preteen market during the late 1990s and early 2000s. Their names and likenesses extended, not only to movies and videos, but to clothes, shoes, purses, hats, books, CDs and cassette tapes, fragrances and makeup, magazines, video and board games, dolls, posters, calendars, and even telephones and CD players—with a market share made up mostly of the tween demographic. Mattel produced various sets of Mary-Kate and Ashley fashion dolls from 2000 to 2005, along with separate outfits and accessory packs. The sisters became co-presidents of Dualstar on their 18th birthday in 2004. Upon taking control of the company, Mary-Kate and Ashley made moves to secure the future of the company by releasing products that appealed to the teen market, including home decoration and fragrances. The Dualstar brand has been sold in more than 3,000 stores in the United States and over 5,300 stores worldwide. The Olsens have appeared on the Forbes "Celebrity 100" list since 2002; in 2007, Forbes ranked them (collectively) as the eleventh-richest women in entertainment, with an estimated net worth of US $100 million. Fashion career As the sisters have matured, they expressed greater interest in their fashion choices, with The New York Times declaring Mary-Kate a fashion icon for pioneering her signature (and now popular among celebrities and fans alike) "homeless" look. The style sometimes referred to by fashion journalists as "ashcan" or "bohemian-bourgeois", is similar to the boho-chic style popularized in Britain by Kate Moss and Sienna Miller. The look consists of oversized sunglasses, boots, loose sweaters, and flowing skirts, with an aesthetic of mixing high-end and low-end pieces. The twins were tapped as the faces of upscale fashion line Badgley Mischka in 2006. The Olsens had a clothing line for girls ages 4–14 in Wal-Mart stores across North America, as well as a beauty line called "Mary-Kate and Ashley: Real fashion for real girls". In 2004, they made news by signing a pledge to allow full maternity leave to all the workers that sew their line of clothing in Bangladesh. The National Labor Committee, which organized the pledge, praised the twins for their commitment to worker rights. The Olsens have also launched their own couture fashion label, The Row, named after Savile Row in London. In 2007, they launched Elizabeth & James, a contemporary collection inspired by many of their unique vintage finds and pieces in their personal wardrobes. They have also released a women's clothing line for J.C. Penney, called Olsenboye, and a T-shirt line called "StyleMint". In 2008, the sisters published the book Influence, a compilation of interviews with many of the most prominent people in the field of fashion. In August 2013, the twins launched a new fashion line in Oslo, Norway. The Olsens were first named Womenswear Designer of the Year by the Council of Fashion Designers of America (CFDA) for The Row in 2012. They received the award again in 2015. The CFDA also named the Olsens Accessories Designer of the Year in 2014 for their work with The Row. Filmography :This filmography is of the twins as a duo. See Mary-Kate Olsen for other productions in which she has appeared. See also *List of twins References #'^' Ginia Bellafante (October 24, 2008). "No Labels for the Twins but Their Own". New York Times. #'^' "Olsen Twins Dad Broke - Dakota Fanning Sports Wish from Mom and Dad". National Ledger. June 27, 2010. Retrieved July 5, 2010. #'^' "Elizabeth Chase Olsen, Born 02/16/1989 in California". CaliforniaBirthIndex.org. February 16, 1989. Retrieved October 26, 2013. #'^' Rozen, Leah (October 11, 2011). "Elizabeth Olsen in 'Martha Marcy May Marlene'". The New York Times. #'^' "Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen Biography". Bio. A+E Networks. Archived from the original on May 31, 2010. Retrieved May 29, 2010. Italic or bold markup not allowed in: |work= (help) #'^' Mobile Marketing Gets Cool Archived April 20, 2013, at Archive-It. eventmarketer.com. Retrieved August 7, 2013. #'^' Fanpop, Inc. "1998 - All My Children - Mary-Kate & Ashley Olsen Image (20279438) - Fanpop fanclubs". Fanpop.com. Retrieved October 26, 2013. #'^' "7th Heaven with the Olsen Twins - Part 1". YouTube. January 11, 2007. Retrieved October 26, 2013. #'^' Caroline Stanley (July 22, 2010). "Can a Simpsons Cameo Change Your Public Image? – Flavorwire". Flavorwire.com. Retrieved October 26, 2013. #'^' "Fun Club Stuff". mary-kateandashleyimages.com. Retrieved October 26, 2013. #'^' Hopkins, Jim (May 6, 2005). "Olsens face growing pains". USA Today. #'^' "Dualstar Press Kit" (PDF). Archived from the original (PDF) on May 30, 2008. Retrieved October 26, 2013. #'^' Goldman, Lea and Kiri Blakeley. In Pictures: The Richest 20 Women In Entertainment.January 17, 2007. #'^' Hall, Sarah. "Olsen Pad Up for Grabs." (Dead link) March 29, 2005. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mary-Kate_and_Ashley_Olsen#cite_ref-times_15-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mary-Kate_and_Ashley_Olsen#cite_ref-times_15-1 ''b] La Ferla, Ruth. "Mary-Kate: Fashion Star." March 6, 2007. #'^' Hall, Sarah. Olsen Twins Strike a Pose. February 15, 2006. #'^' Grossberg, Josh. "Mary-Kate, Ashley: No Sweat." December 9, 2004. #'^' "Ashley and Mary-Kate's sisterly bond." Times of India. August 11, 2007. #'^' "Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen Launch New T-Shirts". Contactmusic.com. July 1, 2011. Retrieved October 26, 2013. #'^' "CFDA 2015 Winners". cfda.com June 1, 2015. #'^' "The Row Wins CFDA Womenswear Designer of the Year Once Again". fashionista.com June 1, 2015. #'^' "And the 2014 CFDA Fashion Awards Winners are…". cfda.com June 3, 2014. Further reading *Olsen, Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen, with Damon Romine. [https://books.google.com/books?id=0iqIGwAACAAJ&dq=isbn:0061075698 Mary-Kate and Ashley: Our Story: Mary-Kate & Ashley Olsen's Official Biography]. HarperEntertainment 2000. ISBN 0-06-107569-8. *Tracy, Kathleen. [https://books.google.com/books?id=wjEHAAAACAAJ&dq=isbn:1584152567 Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen]. Mitchell Lane Publishers, 2003. ISBN 1-58415-256-7. External links *Dualstar Entertainment Group Corporate Website *Ashley Olsen on IMDb *Mary-Kate Olsen on IMDb *Mary-Kate Olsen & Ashley Fuller Olsen at FMD She Played as Julie in Alvin & Friends She Played as Cindy Brady in The Danny Bunch She Played Paprika in Genevieve's Clues! Video Gallery Main Article: Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen/Gallery Category:Full House Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Humans Category:Girls Category:Childs Category:Kids Category:Peach Characters Category:Characters with a bow Category:Orphans Category:Tanners Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Christians Category:Main Characters Category:Sisters Category:Younger Sisters Category:Daughters Category:Granddaughters Category:Children Category:Cute Kids Category:Protagonists Category:Actors Category:Female guest stars Category:Alive characters Category:Real World Articles Category:1986 births Category:Self-voicing guest stars Guest stars Category:Twins Category:Princesses